Liar
by non3ko
Summary: Kouga plays a dangerous game and is caught within Sesshoumaru's powerful clutches. Sesshoumaru, claims to live without love while deep inside living a lie of his own. Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Firewood

Liar

By: daiyumi69

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the lucky lady Rumiko Takahashi.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Kouga, many others... (eventual)

Summary: Kouga is caught again by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru decides to punish the wolf and claim back what's his. Their relationship eventually becomes an abusive one... M-preg

Warning(s): Yaoi (m/m), language, lime, naughtiness!

Dai Note: Originally meant to be a one-shot, this fic ventured off into something else…

* * *

Chapter 1 Firewood

Miroku stood there, frozen, in a daze, watching this scenario play on. He was mesmerized by it all. For the third time he questioned himself, was this really happening? He had to reach down and pinch himself just to be sure. Two of the most desirable full-blooded youkai demons to exist, in his view, were doing the things that he only fantasized about right in front of him _knowing _that he was watching! _'Am I one lucky guy? Or am I one lu-cky guy!' _he mused.

-Earlier-

"Kagome, I'm hungry!"

"Okay Shippo. Hold on."

Shippo smiled as she sighed, knowing that she'd answer his every beck and call.

"Make dog-boy go and fetch us something to eat!"

He began to flail his arms wildly, forcing tears to surge from his overly huge eyes. The whole thing looked overly staged.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and a large vein jutted out excitedly throbbing on his forehead, but other than that, he looked calm and walked on ignoring them.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, we need to stop and take a break to rest, we're exhausted and poor Shippo's hungry," Kagome tried pleading with the leader of their small group.

"No! We can take a break after we get out of the Northern Lands. It reeks of that mangy wolf and his pack! And as far as Shippo is concerned, he can go and eat dead rats for all I care! We ain't stoppin' until I say-"

"Sit!" Kagome screamed the command at the top of her lungs casting the subduing spell on an irritated Inuyasha. Inuyasha lay face down in a crater of dirt created from the force of the blow. He rose up with a scowl on his face.

"Wench! Why the hell'd you-"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!!!!"

This time, however, for at least a good two minutes, Inuyasha did not get up.

-Hours Later-

Miroku and Inuyasha trudged through the heavily wooded area in search of both firewood and dinner for the night. Kagome had won the dispute from earlier and ordered them to go hunt and fetch firewood. The atmosphere lay thick with uneasiness making Miroku fidget at the slightest turn of the hanyou's head. Inuyasha was fuming and Miroku had no clue as to how to lighten the mood. Dropping the whole idea he moved onto something more interesting. With a small smirk, he moved carefully, trying not to get himself caught. Miroku stole a glance at his good friend, eyes lighting up with mischief. Now when he said good friend, he meant it in a totally different way than what the others perceived. Miroku more so interpreted it as good look-ing.

Inuyasha bristled slightly when he suddenly got the awkward feeling that someone was watching him. Looking to his right, he didn't see the familiar face that was there only a few moments ago.

_'Where'd Miroku go? Guess he went off in another direction.' _

After a few more seconds of walking by himself, he still had that weird feeling. This time though, he looked behind him and that's when Miroku jumped into his view, contently staring at something.

_'What's he staring __at - HEY_

Miroku was too occupied in looking at Inuyasha's rear end to even see or hear the footsteps in front of him come to an abrupt halt.

_'Why did it stop moving?' _

The confused monk looked up to see a half blushing, indignant hanyou. It didn't register that his feet were still moving, so when he looked up, he crashed right into his said friend, toppling them over.

"Watch where you're going stupid monk! And what were you starin' at my ass for?" he nearly screamed as he knocked Miroku on the head. Grope. Grope. Grope.

"What the hell do you think you're doing monk!" yelled an outraged hanyou.

"My apologies Inuyasha. I seem to have mistaken you for Sango. Bad, bad Miroku," he said in a non-believable tone of voice.

"I think I just may need a spanking _Inuyasha_." He winked at the flustered hanyou seductively.

"Get off me you lecher! Is that all you ever think about? You really are a hentai!"

"Well... Heh! Heh! You know, a man has his needs," Miroku responded in a masculine sort of tone.

Inuyasha's unconvinced expression turned serious.

"Be quiet. I smell Sesshoumaru nearby."

"The gir-"

Inuyasha quickly put a hand over the other's mouth to keep him quiet. "I told you to keep quiet monk."

_'But the girls!' _the houshi thought frantically. He bit down on Inuyasha's fingers sharply.

"Ow! Stupid monk!"

Inuyasha then slapped Miroku on the back of the head. An aggravated monk, who if not for Inuyasha moving, ended up slapping the hanyou in the face.

"You shouldn't have turned around!"

A resounding smack landed on the monk's left cheek, leaving him dazed for a few seconds.

An oncoming chain of slaps could be heard simultaneously throughout the dense forest. Both men were slapping each other repeatedly, and by the end of it, both of their faces were stained red from the assault.

-The Wolves' Den-

Kouga lay back relaxing under the constant beam of the sun. He proceeded to roll over onto his stomach to get the full effects of his tanning. He couldn't very well go walking around tan on one side and stark white on the other. No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't approve of it. He had to be in tip top shape with not even a hair out of place when it came to the great dog prince. Kouga had only about an hour left before his Lord arrived and needed to take a short nap to regain some of his lost energy. Just as he was about to fall into a light nap, he heard commotion a bit off to the east.

"Can't a prince take a nap once in a while in peace?!"

After fruitless attempts of trying to ignore the sounds, he decided that enough was enough. Sighing, the handsome wolf prince made his way over to the source to see exactly who had disturbed his midday nap.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

Sesshoumaru was astonished, no appalled, that the idiot had actually smelled him. He gave him less credit than he originally thought the hanyou deserved. Surely he thought he would go undetected, only a mere twenty feet away. He frowned his disapproval.

_'Why is it that that foul idiot hanyou half-brother of mine always seems to cross my path no matter where I may go?'_

The daiyoukai was currently headed towards the mountains where he planned to meet up with a certain arrogant, toned, and just as good-looking wolf prince as himself. The only problem therein, was his filthy half-brother and that perverted monk who stood in his way. They were on the same path he needed to take to get to Kouga. The only path. At the mention of the monk, his loins began to stir. Sure he was human, but that was the only major flaw. It was the eyes that captivated his interest and not to mention his personality when no one else was looking. The monk liked sex just as much as he did, and who knows, maybe he could even keep up with him...

When Kouga arrived at the sight, all he could do was go into a fit of laughter. He'd never seen anything like it. Sesshoumaru, who'd arrived there a few moments before the wolf just rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother's childish antics.

"Inuyasha, you idiot."

Inuyasha was so caught up in his duel with Miroku that the sound of his brother's voice utterly surprised him, making him freeze on the spot. That one false moved earned him one of the most brutal smacks across the face. In that moment, all living things and wildlife within the vicinity fluttered away and leaving nothing but silence.

"My-my... bad?" Miroku stuttered.

Inuyasha gave him one of the most horrifying death glares ever before raising his claws to tear the monk to shreds. The world and time itself seemed to slow down and play itself out in slow motion. Miroku didn't blink as he tore his body from its stationary position to one of someone blindly running for their lives.

A deep growl resonated from deep within the firm wall he'd just run into, and it sort of vibrated as it did. Miroku looked up past corded steel into the eyes of a creature that was obviously infuriated. They locked eyes with each other for a few seconds longer before the stoic beauty tore his eyes away to calmly look above the monk's head at something swiftly headed their way. Miroku knew what it was that he was looking at and whom its real target was. He didn't even bother to turn around and look. Instead, he ducked down and watched in horror as the hand intended for him came into contact with Sesshoumaru's pale cheek. Right then, time decided to return back to normal as realization set in. Kouga up until that moment had been laughing his head off.

"Aha! Ha! -cough- ahem..."

In less than a flash, Sesshoumaru had Tokijin in hand at Inuyasha's throat, only it didn't exactly reach its target as by some miracle at the last minute, the hanyou blocked his attack. Inuyasha flew to the ground as he was knocked there with a swift punch to the gut. Sesshoumaru was at his throat in less than half a second attempting to slice through him with Tokijin. He would have been successful had it not been for Inuyasha's quick blocking with the Tetsuaiga.

It was getting harder for Inuyasha to hold his brother off; he was using his weight as an advantage. In a burst of curiosity, Inuyasha trailed his eyes over his brother's features noting just how pissed off he was. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the smaller body beneath him and pushed even harder. Inuyasha grit his teeth as Sesshoumaru pushed with even more force, arms starting to give out. He tore his eyes away from mirrors that were piercing his own to observe the damage. Imprinted on the full (you don't have to say 'full youkai' because youkai means full demon, and hanyou means half demon) youkai's left cheek was a hand print the size of his own and the skin there looked almost as red as the markings next to it except not quite as deep in color.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha's gaze had left his and was looking at the cheek that still burned with fire. The hanyou's expression changed from what looked to be shock to disbelief, then changed to triumphant. He growled to catch his attention, yet the hanyou seemed to be fascinated by what he'd accomplished.

"Damn it, stop looking at it!"

He all but yelled in his younger sibling's face as his eyes slowly turned red. Inuyasha saw the beginning of the transformation and paled. He had to get out of this position fast. With a burst of unexpected energy, he pushed the older demon off rolling to the side, and started after the monk who caused all of this.

-Miroku's P.O.V.-

"Miroku this is all your fault!"

The only thing that registered through Miroku's mind was 'run, get away', as two demons came running in his direction. Inuyasha pursued Miroku, while Sesshoumaru was hot on his trail.

"Get back here half-breed!"

With god-like speed, Sesshoumaru emerged in front of Inuyasha to finish off their one-on-one battle. Miroku used this chance to go and hide behind a huge boulder that you either had to squat or sit behind to not be seen. He sat with his knees to his chest, head down, and arms wrapped around himself in false protection.

"Gotcha!"

The frightened monk panicked as clawed hands grabbed him and yanked him up in a firm hold. He tried reasoning with the enraged demon in a calm voice but all that came out was a petrified, high-pitched squeak. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! It was an accident, ple-"

His captor began trembling and the sound of laughter reached his ears. Miroku peeked open one eye, then the other. He saw black hair that jiggled in its high ponytail and the brightest blue eyes close in laughter.

"That wasn't. Funny."

"Oh, but you should have seen the look on your face! -sigh- That was great!"

Kouga jumped when he felt something rubbing his bottom in small circles before it firmly squeezed and looked down.

"Hey monk! What the hell are you doing!"

"Huh? What? What are you talking about Kouga? Is there something wrong?"

The wolf made a face as he grabbed the molesting hand and held it in place.

"This!"

Miroku looked down in embarrassment.

"He! He! Oh. That. You see my hand sometimes has a mind of its own, if you know what I mean..."

Kouga turned away from the lecherous monk as he went into a long speech trying to explain himself, to look at the two brothers spar. '_Inuyasha will never win. Sesshoumaru is just too powerful and strong..._' he thought idly before his mind trailed off to other things. '_The last time I encountered that demon, he proved just how powerful he was._' He vaguely remembered being pushed face down into Sesshoumaru's plush boa and having the life pounded out of him. '_What raw__power!_' He let out a silent groan; he was getting hard. He had to get out of here now to take care of something that needed his attention desperately.

Miroku also watched the brothers' lame attempts to once again _kill_ each other. Whether or not it was done subconsciously, one of the monk's hands happily sauntered its way over to Kouga. As this transpired, he whistled a merry tune, pretending that nothing was going on.

Sesshoumaru could smell Kouga's arousal and sent a look his way as he swiftly passed him by and whispered so lowly in his ear that only the two of them could hear it.

"Oh fuck!" Kouga's legs almost gave out at the ripple of pleasure that cascaded down his body, caused by Sesshoumaru's promise of things to come later. '_That__ damn dog is such a tease! He knew exactly what he was doing._'

Inuyasha was still clueless as to where Kouga and Miroku were and even if he did know, he had his hands full at the moment.

Kouga turned around to go to a more secluded spot to relieve himself and wait up for Sesshoumaru. His plan though, was cut short by the probing hand of Miroku. A silent gasp threatened to escape his clenched jaw. His hands shot forward to grip Miroku's shoulder, claws tearing into them as he ground out the houshi's name in a strained voice.

"Mi-ro-ku."

Miroku felt around for those firm cheeks and after a while he smiled to himself when he did find something... _hard_. He gasped in pain as he felt claws dig into his shoulder. He looked over to Kouga to find that they were facing each other, face-to-face.

'_Since when was Kouga's ass located on __the… front of… his… bo-dy…_' Realization hit him hard and fast. He stood up as quickly as humanly possible, hands upright, utterly mortified.

'_I hope he doesn't think he's not going to finish what he __started.'_

Miroku felt Kouga's taut body move up against his, and that thing that was supposed to be a hard on, on his back.

'_Crap._'

Something within the confines of his priestly robes sprang to life. Kouga made the first move effortlessly guiding the monk forward, placing both of his hands on the boulder located in front of them. Kouga leaned over him placing his body against the one beneath his, rubbing his prominent erection on the houshi's backside. The wolf then boldly pulled the monk's head back by grasping his hair until he could see his face clearly and captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Kouga used his other hand to fondle the houshi through his robes, causing Miroku to moan and open his mouth wider. He pulled away growling, sending vibrations against Miroku's body and moved to turn him over onto his back.

Sesshoumaru was growing tired of the senseless fight his brother put up, more importantly, he needed to get to Kouga and fulfill what was promised earlier. He effortlessly dodged another one of Inuyasha's clumsy attacks and jumped high into the air, knowing the hanyou would follow. On cue, he sent a blast of energy downwards hitting Inuyasha right on target. Without a care in the world, he leisurely walked off leaving Inuyasha greatly weakened.

"Get back here Sesshoumaru! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Inuyasha struggled to stand his ground, intent on not giving up so easily. A little off to the right, a patch of bushes rustled and out stepped an annoyed looking Kagome.

"Inuyasha! What's taking you so long? You left out almost an hour ago!"

Forced and monitored by Kagome, Inuyasha made his way back to the campsite.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in searching for his tan, tight-bodied wolf, and boy- did he find more than he bargained for. Miroku and Kouga were on the ground all over each other, Kouga completely naked, Miroku on his way there. An angry, but what sounded more like possessive than anything, growl rumbled deep from within the dog demon's torso. The two temporary lovers on the ground broke apart instantly. They stood up to make themselves look somewhat presentable in the other's company. Nervous blue and violet met gold that was tinged with an ever growing blood red color. Sesshoumaru snarled again startling the two, demanding an answer. Miroku spoke first.

"This isn't what it looks like."

Kouga jumped in to help. After all, Miroku wasn't the only guilty one there. "Yeah we can explain."

Sesshoumaru waited by for an explanation impatiently. "Then explain."

Kouga wracked his brain for answers only to come up empty. Miroku was having the same problem.

"I'm still waiting wolf!" barked the half-crazed demon, green venom pouring down his hand, drenching and destroying the soil.

"You see, while you and dog boy were-"

Kouga dashed off, seizing Miroku in the process of doing so and used the power of the jewel shards embedded in his legs to take him to full speed. Miroku was thrown lazily over his shoulder, slowing them down a bit. It wasn't the weight, just the fact that he was holding something.

Sesshoumaru's eyes, as of the current moment, were fully glazed over with red. He caught up with them easily enough, maneuvering to Kouga's side kicking out a leg, and tripping the frantic wolf making him drop Miroku a few feet ahead of them. The enraged demon was by side gripping him by the neck and slamming him back against a tree, before he could even regain his composure making the breath rush out of his lungs. He heard the monk scuffling behind them, hacking up dirt, but didn't bother to go after him. He wouldn't get too far anyways.

"I won't ask again."

Sesshoumaru could barely contain himself in his current form. It angered him to no end to see something that was his, that belonged to him, to be with another. He pulled back his lips baring his fangs at the very thought of it.

"You shouldn't have gotten me all worked up! Hell, I was horny!"

Sesshoumaru could have laughed at the irony of the situation but instead he just scoffed. He squeezed one last time for good measure. The redness in his eyes began to gradually disappear until it completely faded back to its original color.

'_That still doesn't mean he's off the hook. I'll let him think that though..._'

He tried to take the edge off of his voice before he spoke again, transforming it into a more seductive tone as he removed his hand from Kouga's throat to trail down his tanned chest.

"Oh," he said with an elegant raise of an eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted?"

-End Chapter-

* * *

Chapter Two Summary: Reprimanding.

Sesshoumaru shows Kouga who is in charge and teaches him a lesson. Miroku and the others head toward Kaede's village with an unconscious, injured wolf in their care…


	2. Reprimanding

Liar

By: daiyumi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to lady Rumiko Takahashi.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Kouga, Inuyasha x Miroku (implied)

Summary: Sesshoumaru shows Kouga who is in charge and teaches him a lesson. Later on, Miroku and the others head toward Kaede's village with an unconscious, injured wolf in their care…

Warning: Lemon, fluffy bondage (giggle), spanking, language.

Dai note: I just don't see Sesshoumaru as being a sadist (cough)… more like a possessive, egotistical, incredibly beautiful and stubborn asshole 99 of the time. Did I forget to say narcissist? When I think of S&M, there's only one person who really comes to mind: Naraku. Sooo, this chapter may have a little of what is considered S&M, but not too much really, and not beyond this chapter as I'm not really a fan of it. Okay, okay so maybe there will be some more sadistic action from Sesshoumaru in later chapters. By the way, I am totally new to this subject and know about this much about it zilch so be nice! I'm a work in progress.

Dai thanks: REVIEWERS and critics alike and my beta.

* * *

Chapter 2 Reprimanding

Sesshoumaru took his time sampling the area of delicate skin located beneath the ookami's jawbone, lingering in select places, leaving bright marks as evidence of what was transpiring. He slowly and gently passed his claws vertically along the ookami's sides, reaching down with one hand and firmly grasping the writhing prince's bottom.

Kouga relaxed wholly against the trunk of the tree, delighting in the caresses Sesshoumaru gave him, unaware of the crazed look inhabiting the inu's eyes. Jerkily, he lurched forward with another moan when the dominating inu coarsely ground his hips against his own. He reached trembling arms behind the larger youkai's back as his leg was elevated and encircled about the other's waist. Those skillful lips abandoned his over sensitized neck and he made a small noise in the back of his throat, happy once again when they instead pushed against his own. The daiyoukai invaded the ookami's orifice, distracting him while he seized the wolf's limbs, deliberately pinning them above his head for later use. Kouga moved against his lover wanting to touch him again, finding that he couldn't move his arms from the position they were in above his head. He made a slight tug, and broke the feverish kiss frowning, gazing upward. Looking back down at the inu slowly backing away, he furrowed his brows in confusion.

Sesshoumaru had cunningly entwined his mokomoko taut about Kouga's wrists, allowing his feet to remain on the ground. The other end of the fluffy boa remained wrapped around a thick branch on the tree. Seemingly unsatisfied, Sesshoumaru leapt into the tree. Grabbing hold of the boa, he unraveled it and walked towards the center of the sturdy branch. Kouga tried resisting against being pulled under the middle of the tree branch, but Sesshoumaru pulled harder.

"Sesshoumaru, what in the hell are you doing?"

Choosing to simply not answer the questioning wolf, the daiyoukai began to lift the flailing wolf into the air by means of the attached boa. Kouga felt the ground beneath him disappear and looked down, discovering that he was being lifted into the air by the fur attached to his wrists, leaving his feet to dangle in the air.

Finding a suitable enough height, Sesshoumaru stopped and tied the fur securely to the spot, smiling in satisfaction. Kouga once more tried pulling his arms apart to attempt ripping the soft material, but it wouldn't budge, nor would the branch.

"Grrr… Sesshoumaru!"

Kouga started at the outright suddenness of Sesshoumaru landing in front of him. The white haired demon wordlessly reached forward and grabbed at the wolf youkai's chin, pushing their mouths together to contain him. Backing away, the powerful demon began circling his victim, watching him with a methodical gaze. His golden stare swept over the confused and irritated wolf, contemplating. Stopping, he leered uncontrollably.

Standing flush against the ookami's backside, he reached an arm around the front of the anxious body, casually undoing the ties that held the protective armor in place. His katana, used mainly for decoration, lay already forgotten off to the side. Sliding the top half off, Sesshoumaru lazily ran his fingers over the now bare stomach. He moved that same hand upwards until it found a semi-rigid nub, rotating it between his fingers. He played along the bound youkai's earlobe, biting friskily, finally moving down to work on the agitated neck area.

Leaning Kouga's body back to rest against his, he put that same red nub into his mouth, suckling it gently. Kouga gasped as he moved the other hand to knead his scrotal sac. Feeling Kouga's arousal increase, he pulled away again out of bodily reach. Kouga growled in aggravation at the constant teasing, getting ready to give the white youkai a piece of his mind, the other beat him to it.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"What do you think? Just get on with it and quit fucking teasing!"

"Very well."

Kouga felt the sudden sting of Sesshoumaru's open handed slap against his rear cheek. Both the ookami and the monk jolted at the strident noise and the sensation that traveled along their spines. The towering youkai brought his hand down again, loudly smacking the tanned wolf's round cheeks causing them to jiggle in agitation.

Sesshoumaru subsequently turned his body slightly, and gradually propelled his arm forward again and again in a continuous volley of strikes until Kouga at last pleaded for him to stop. Kouga shivered once more, as the lusty demon lowered down onto his haunches and ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Miroku sat perched not too far away from them, eyes wide in fascination, his mouth slightly open. This had by far topped any of his previous sinful fantasies.

Sesshoumaru reached a hand out, running it over the ookami's bottom softly. Stepping back, he let out a small surge of energy. Kouga felt the small rise of energy, but thought nothing of it.

Sesshoumaru lazily traced invisible patterns along Kouga's back, caressing his rump with the whip-like object. Kouga felt his flesh prickle with sensation whenever Sesshoumaru would pass the object along his over-sensitized skin. Sesshoumaru held his energy whip in hand, flicking his wrist forward so that it just barely made contact with the ookami's upper back. Kouga, not expecting the hit, jerked.

He hit him a second time with a little more force lower on his back, beginning to strike in a figure eight pattern over the broad area of skin. Kouga, with his demon blood, could tolerate the strikes that Sesshoumaru dealt out, and though it stung, it hurt in a good way as the pain that he originally felt began to dull away and the strikes became fairly pleasurable.

Sensing the ookami relax a bit, Sesshoumaru hit lower this time, sharper.

"Ah!"

Satisfaction flickered over his eyes briefly. Having only put just enough of his youki into the whip to generate it, it wouldn't do Kouga any serious harm, only sting a great deal.

Glaring bright red shone an angry, long welt running lengthwise along Kouga's right posterior cheek.

"Shit! You're still pissed aren't you!"

The previously indifferent youkai chuckled deeply, from behind the wolf, to himself briefly. Coming to stand at his front he removed the tawny headband and sliced through the piece of leather holding the ookami's hair in place, letting the inky hair fall past abused cheeks.

Kouga stared into the demon's eyes, which were for the greater part red, encircling the deep blue iris in the middle. All of his markings were elongated and the moon on his forehead looked more intense in hue. Sesshoumaru noticed the speculation and smiled exposing his dangerously razor-sharp fangs.

"_'Pissed'_ Oh no, I'm not _'pissed'_ Kouga. What _reason_ would I have to be, as you say _'pissed'_?"

His ominous, caressing fingertips halted in their position, the talons starting to dig into the ookami's skin. Eyes staring at Kouga, but not really seeing, narrowed as he spoke in a trance seemingly to himself, gradually letting his youkai take over.

"_This Sesshoumaru has no reason to worry, because you are mine. Kouga._"

"Wha-"

Kouga hissed when the fingers dug deeper and slashed across his cheek. Eyes now back in focus of his desired one, the inuyoukai licked the coppery essence from his hand. Inch by inch, his youkai overtook his form and he was merciless to stop it in its rage of jealousy. As the last bit of restraint on the beast slipped, the youki inhabiting the whip increased making it crackle as it sparked with a tremendous store of energy.

"_I think I may have given you too much freedom but, you will soon learn your place ookami._"

Kouga tensed at the uncontrolled amount of anger contained in the livid demon's speech, regretting his decision of letting things get to where they did with the monk, immensely. _'How did I get myself into __this? Oh__ yeah, that perverted monk. Fuck. I need to get me and that stupid monk out of here until this jealous bastard can calm his youkai.'_ He clawed at the fluffy object, but it proved to be near indestructible. He could feel the enjoyment coming off of youkai in large waves, when his attempt failed.

"_Are you near done?"_

The icy tone in the youkai's voice indicated he was annoyed, that is until he laughed. By now, Kouga was frantic at the random moods of the daiyoukai in front of himself. He had no idea when the other would attack, but it wasn't like he was waiting around to find out either. Using his body weight and the force of gravity, he pulled with strength against the branch and a newfound strand of hope surfaced when the branch made a tiny snap. He kept his body moving, hoping the branch would give way and snap.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru walked over to the tree placing his palm against the trunk sending a portion of his youki into the trunk. The tree thrived with the unlimited amount power from the unearthly being, growing in size and strength, sprouting new twigs. Removing his smooth limb from the enlarged tree, he delighted in seeing the ookami's panic.

Miroku admired the youkai's ability. Even though it may not have been for the right purpose, the youkai had in fact helped the tree. It stood alone amongst the others, not only in sheer size and girth, but in its richness as well. Who knew that the once average tree could bring forth such beautiful blossoms?

Even as enraged and wild as the inuyoukai appeared amid the exquisite backdrop, or as despairing and frantic the suspended ookami prince seemed, it all fit together. They portrayed the fanciful tale of cat and mouse, the pursuer playing with its catch before consuming it whole.

There was no way of escaping him now, and Kouga knew this. He told himself that he would go through this with his pride still intact if nothing else. He hoped he could at least salvage that.

"_I can hear your heart racing. Tell me, are you frightened Kouga?"_

Sesshoumaru's clawed hand moved to rest over the rapidly beating organ, feeling it jump a bit. Kouga's breath hitched, his blood running cold, the clawed hand making as if to puncture his chest. To his relief, the hand moved across to the right breast, settling on his slight ribs.

"_Don't worry. I wouldn't want to kill my precious wolf now would I? Maybe just hurt him a little."_

The hand settling on Kouga's ribs thrust inward, puncturing them through, before pulling out again. Kouga screamed in pain, as the wound sizzled hotly. Sesshoumaru's acidic poison had been released into the wound, burning his insides and preventing his youkai body from repairing itself effectively. The taste of fresh, adrenaline fueled blood excited his youkai further, cleaning the red substance from his delicate digits.

"_This is just the beginning wolf._"

He plunged his blood smeared tongue into Kouga's trembling mouth, letting the bound prince taste his own life essence, dominating his lax orifice. The wound smarted as the daiyoukai pressed against him without remorse.

"Se-Ah! Se- Sesshoumaru-"

"_It is too late for begging wolf."_

"U-AH!"

The powerful whip cut across his back with more force than ever before, splitting the skin open where it made contact. The next one followed soon after, not giving him a pause in his suffering to recover, leaving another stinging narrow mark. After several more penetrating bites, he soon lost count, the adamant daiyoukai placed random hits on his straining body. His agonizing screams, before long, lapsed into one another, altogether changing into sharp, high-pitched canine yelps singing the song of his suffering.

Gripping his rosary beads tighter in his hand, Miroku, even in his sincere devastation, could do nothing. Using his wind tunnel, was useless if he managed to pull Kouga in too, not mentioning Sesshoumaru killing him for even attempting to unravel the beads. He had one more option, his ofuda. Cautiously, he reached into his robe, but the small movement caught the daiyoukai's keen sense of hearing and sight, his pointed ear twitching.

"_Do not attempt to move if you value your life monk._"

"Miro-ku."

"_Even Kouga here is trying to warn you of your stupidity. I would kill you before you even drew your last breath monk._"

At first, this play between Sesshoumaru and Kouga had been arousing, even somewhat entertaining. But, now however, he felt… afraid. He had watched and endured as the powerful daiyoukai placed lash after horrible lash on the wolf's welt ridden back. He wasn't sure if the whimpers were coming from the semi-conscious wolf or from his own throat.

Kouga's yelp turned into a loud cry as Sesshoumaru lashed him roughly one last time, the energy whip wet with his own blood. Miroku gasped when he could unfortunately see the damage of what the contradictory youkai had imposed. Lacerations of different depths and lengths covered Kouga's exposed body, appearing more often than not on his torso, posterior, and legs. Glimpses of his bone shown through the mess of blood splayed on his torso, as the acid constantly ate away at the wound.

Sesshoumaru turned at the sound and exposed his sharp canines at the expression on the monk's face. It widened further, smoothing down into a grin when he saw the blood that had splattered onto the monk's creamy cheek.

"_Something wrong, monk?_"

Miroku dared not move an inch, in any chance Sesshoumaru decided to turn his demented attentions on him. Pained whimpering drew the youkai's wandering attention back to his wolf. He sympathetically licked Kouga's cheek where he'd placed four deep gashes with his claws, closing the wound.

The daiyoukai disrobed, throwing his clothing into an untidy pile, freeing his long kept disclosed erection. Kouga let out a hiss when the youkai roughly gripped his lacerated thighs, wrapping them about his waist. Sesshoumaru wet his fingers generously using his slick saliva, the blood on them dried and sticky, maneuvering them around until he found the entrance he was looking for, plunging in his two fingers. Kouga's head lay on his untouched, clean shoulder uncomfortably. Breathing raggedly, he groaned when the daiyoukai added more fingers, working quickly, stretching him. They were removed all too soon. The daiyoukai positioned himself and made one penetrating thrust. Kouga's head snapped back at the suddenness. He moved slowly at first, going in deeper with each thrust, his tempo building gradually.

Miroku once again, against his will, sprung to life watching Kouga being literally bounced on Sesshoumaru's lap.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hips down to meet his, Kouga's hair flailing without a care in its unbound state. The daiyoukai thrust upward hard, going deeper within Kouga; the ookami moaned. Keeping a tight grip on one hip, he reached one of the few places the whip did not graze and began to stroke it with intensity. Kouga clawed at the tie that held him, with being handled so roughly, nearly wailing.

"Oh-"

His vocals stopped, Sesshoumaru finding and pounding into that beloved spot, again and again. The daiyoukai took hold of his long flowing hair in one hand, pulling, arching his back further, his hands straining in the boa. His eyes closed shut tight, as the pleasure built. Sesshoumaru was now hitting it with dead accuracy.

"_Cum for me Kouga._"

Bracing his feet into the soft earth, Sesshoumaru drove into him at an inhuman speed, his hand moving over the smooth rod, milking the exhausted prince. Kouga's mouth formed an 'O', his eyes splitting open, screaming his pleasure. His cream colored essence erupted, painting their stomachs before he passed out on the still moving demon.

Miroku grunted and felt the abrupt wetness in his priestly robes. He sat there for a while, as he was unable to move.

Sesshoumaru sank his elongated fangs into the limp form of Kouga, releasing himself inside the limp body not too soon after. Catching his breath for a few minutes, the beast dominating Sesshoumaru's form slowly receded, his eyes returning back to their normal golden hue. Pulling out of the unconscious youkai carefully, he surveyed the extent of the damage.

Looking over Kouga's abused person, he blanched. He had not meant for things to get like this, to hurt Kouga in the way that he did. His inner youkai had been furious when it saw Kouga with the monk, and it took it upon itself to decide to mark Kouga as his mate. Before the daiyoukai could review further, the wind shifted and he could smell his brother's scent not too far off. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment, he unraveled his boa, and setting the wolf prince on the ground he transformed into a ball of energy leaving the area.

-Back At The Camp-

Kagome looked up from her seat on the ground next to Sango and Kirara, into the tree Inuyasha lay perched so languidly on.

"Inuyasha, I think we should start looking for Miroku. He's still not back yet."

"Ah, he can take care of himself just fine."

The hanyou readjusted himself on the large limb into a more comfortable position.

"Inuyasha!"

Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder interjecting.

"Inuyasha, if you would please just stop being difficult for once. It's nearing nighttime and the woods aren't a safe place for humans to wander alone, let alone a perverted houshi."

"Sango's right Inuyasha. He's been gone for a while now. We need to go and search for him."

"Who's we?"

Kagome groaned in annoyance, looking downward in surprise when she heard a snore coming from the fox kit. She sweat dropped nervously.

"Um... actually I think you're going to have to go by yourself Inuyasha."

"What! Why do **I** have to do it!"

"Eh, because Shippo's asleep and I need someone else here for protection. Also, seeing as you're half-demon, only you will be able to see inside the forest."

"Grr! Stupid weak humans… Why do I always have to be the one…?"

Inuyasha trailed through the dark forest in search of Miroku. Walking for quite some time, he voiced a 'Finally!' when he, _finally_ caught scent of the monk. Sniffing again, he caught smell of something else.**Blood**. In dread, he jumped into the nearest tree, leaping from one to the next in haste. Around a few mere yards away, he caught sight of Miroku staggering, holding onto a large bundle covered in his priestly robes. Leaping down from the tree, he heard the monk's heartbeat skip a little at the sudden appearance.

"Inuyasha!"

"The girls sent me looking for your sorry tail! Is that-"

Now that he was closer to the monk, the blood didn't smell human at all. In his rush to get there, he didn't take the time to decipher whether or not the scent was human. The moment blood and Miroku flashed across his senses, he just ran. The blood filling his nostrils smelled undeniably canine, and without a doubt demon.

Inhaling again, he froze. The large bundle contained in Miroku's arms, was an ookami, and not just any. 'That's_ Kouga's __scent. No__ other youkai could emit such an awful smell. No wonder the monk had been struggling, with all of the youkai's weight.'_ Peeling the monk's robe open, he was taken aback; he hadn't been prepared for what he saw. Blood was everywhere, in some areas he looked near purple, and there were deep long cuts all over his body. Finally getting the gall to speak, he questioned Miroku.

"Miroku... what happened?"

"Long story. No time to explain. We need to get him to Kaede's."

"Right. Give him to me, and you get on my back. I can get us there faster."

Miroku climbed onto Inuyasha's back, while Inuyasha held Kouga on his front. He ran and leapt as fast as his legs could carry them back to camp.

Inuyasha arrived at the camp within minutes, bounding in in his urgency. The girls, over their short scare, looked at him questioningly, and at the bundle wrapped in his arms as he ran past them without stopping. He turned back to yell for them.

"Sango! We need to get back to Kaede's!"

Sango nodded in affirmation, quickly following Inuyasha's instruction.

"Kirara!"

The fire cat youkai transformed into her larger form, lowering her body and mewling for the others.

There was no time to switch Kouga onto Kirara, so Inuyasha just kept on running with Miroku still heavy on his back. Miroku held unto Inuyasha's neck as he leapt from place to place, bouncing on the hanyou's back. His bottom bumped against Inuyasha's firm behind, and he gripped tighter as it reminded him of something. He wiggled a little against the back of him, settling himself a little more comfortably.

Inuyasha sniffed for the second time in a row. He confirmed his assumptions when a vast amount of arousal permeated the air, and something solid dug into the lower part of his back, right where Miroku's legs joined together.

"Oi! What the hell Miroku? I have an unconscious wolf in my arms and that's all you can think about?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head with one hand, laughing in embarrassment, quickly grabbing hold of Inuyasha once again, almost falling off.

-At Kaede's-

After carefully inspecting Kouga, Kaede sent out for some special herbs. Normally, a youkai would heal in no time with scratches and bruises like Kouga had. Even though the poison slowed down his recovery time, his body was taking too long in healing itself. The old woman figured it had to be something that was underlying all of this. That's why she requested for the girls to go and retrieve a special order of herbs from the umahanyou, Jinenji.

Informing the two males in the room, one upset about something he wouldn't mention and the other holding a cold cloth to the lump on his head, about other chores she needed to finish, she left them alone.

"Inuyash-"

"Quiet monk, or do you want a matching knot on the other side of your head?"

Miroku grimaced, falling silent, not wanting to get pummeled again by the hanyou. It wasn't his fault the ride to Kaede's had felt so nice, nor was it his fault his body reacted the way it did. 'I_ would be flattered if someone noticed a very nice ass-et on my body... Hmm.'_ His mouth began to water as he gazed.

Inuyasha tensed as the same smell attacked his nose. Turning around, Miroku looked up guiltily, his hands in the air feigning innocence. He growled and was about to pummel the hentai again, but Kouga's groan stopped him.

Sighing, he exited the hut filled with Miroku's... _scent_ to get some air.

_'Pervert.'_

Thinking back on the wolf, he for once, felt bad for him. He and Kouga were rivals, yes. They even shared a somewhat weird sort of friendship. Although, the wolf could get annoying. Still, not even the overly cocky wolf deserved this.

He remembered something else that had startled him. Not the smell of Sesshoumaru's poison; he couldn't forget that smell, having been close to it too many times to count. It was the fact that Kouga had a fresh mating mark on his neck, not even fully healed. Though, he couldn't decipher who'd placed the mark there, as all of the other scents, excluding Sesshoumaru's poison, remained anonymous. Almost as if the person who'd mated him, didn't want their identity known.

Miroku sighed in irritation for the umpteenth time as the other figure continued to ignore him.

"_Kouga_, you could at least acknowledge my presence."

Finally, turning to face the persistent monk, he responded. "You didn't have to bring me here."

"You were unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Humph. I'm an alpha wolf prince, I can take care of myself monk."

"Tha-"

Just then, Inuyasha walked into the small hut, arms tucked neatly into his fire rat robe. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was actually worried for the wolf. Although, he blamed it on having to suffer dealing with Kagome crying over the wolf's death.

"How's he doin'? Ah, the fleabag's up…"

Kouga squinted his eyes in annoyance, seeing his rival hovering less than a foot over his form.

"Same to you dog face."

"Ch. What happened between you and Sesshoumaru that I don't already know and smell? And how come there's no identifiable scent coming from that mark on your neck?"

"Even if I knew, it's none of your damn business mutt."

He yelped loudly when his side made itself known again, the white gauze wrapped around his side turning red with blood.

Luckily, the others were back with the supplies, including Kagome who'd made a quick trip back to her time to get a medical kit. The curious fox kit looked at Kouga in amazement.

"Kagome, Kouga looks like one of those mo-mmy things from your time, only uglier."

He snickered at the weakened wolf, crawling onto Kagome's shoulder for protection. She excused the little fox, going over to Kaede.

"This is all I could get for now Kaede, sorry. I'll have to bring Inuyasha along to carry more things next time."

"Ay child, that's alright. You were generous enough to bring what you could. Did you get the medicine I told you to bring?"

"Yeah. All the things you said, plus some extra."

"Thank you dear."

Inuyasha chose this most inopportune moment to interrupt.

"Listen you stupid ass! I'm trying to help you! Just what in the hell happened?"

"Inuyasha. If he doesn't want to talk right now, just leave him alone."

"Feh. Whatever."

Kagome flushed with anger, then embarrassment when Inuyasha was forced by Kaede again to hold Kouga in a standing position against him, and the bandages covering nearly his entire body were removed. Kouga tried not to, but couldn't help panting against the hanyou's shoulder._ 'Dammit, why am I so weak? I can't even stand up on my own.'_

"Uh... I'll be going now... Come on Sango, Shippo, Kirara."

Kaede lit up inside watching them leave the hut. _'Ah. Poor naïve children.'_

"This is stupid."

"You think _I'm_ enjoying this _fleabag_?"

"Well, somebody is."

They both turned towards Miroku, who sat quietly, watching them. He sweat dropped, putting his priestly hands in the air, in an innocent gesture.

"What Inuyasha? I'm thinking pure, _holy_ thoughts. I promise."

"Holy thoughts my ass! C'mere monk!"

Kouga yelped in pain. Inuyasha, having not paid attention, unintentionally squeezed his sides. Kouga grunted through his teeth in agony.

"Yipe! You stupid half-breed!"

"Who you callin' half-breed asshole!"

Kaede sighed, happy that when this was over she would get to lay down and have a nice long nap.

"Ay. I know this may taste bad, but it will help you get better faster."

Finishing, Kaede handed Inuyasha a concoction of herbs giving him the instruction to aid Kouga in drinking them. Inuyasha slowly lowered them until they were in a sitting position, Kouga's chest to his back. His skin felt hot to the touch, damp with sweat. Kaede put a cool, moist towel on his forehead before leaving.

Inuyasha brought the foul smelling liquid to his nose, scrunching up in disgust. Kouga, with his full youkai nose could smell the concoction from his spot, grimaced. He tried turning his head away from the foul smell, and failed in his weakened state. Inuyasha grasped his chin in one hand, propped open his mouth, and leaned back.

The stubborn youkai clenched his mouth shut in a last effort, preventing the liquid from entering.

"Miroku, come over here and help me."

Miroku sauntered over taking a hold of the cup while Inuyasha tried to pry open the wolf's mouth.

"Hurry up and just poor it in the bastard's mouth!"

"I'm not going to make him choke!"

Miroku, instead, tried talking nicely to the youkai.

"C'mon Kouga, it can't be that bad..."

"Miroku hurry the he- Ow! You son of a-" Gulp. Cough. Cough.

Inuyasha fell to the floor with a hard thud, his eyes spinning. The youkai in his arms fell with him, passing out with having used what little energy he had left. Miroku sighed and went to the task of placing everyone in their respective place, his hand often wandering.

-End Chapter-

* * *

Chapter Three Summary: Healing…

Kouga is taken care of by the group while he recuperates. Sesshoumaru contemplates… and apologizes to Kouga. Or more like sulks over what happened, denying the fact that he was at fault, and blames Kouga.


	3. Healing

Liar

By : daiyumi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahasi does.

Pairing: Kouga/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Kouga is taken care of by the group while he recuperates. Sesshoumaru contemplates… and apologizes to Kouga. Or more like sulks over what happened, denying the fact that he was at fault and blames Kouga.

Warning: Language. Sesshoumaru-ness in general.

Dai Note: Sesshoumaru will be talking to himself a lot in this chapter/ thinking. Sorry for the long wait, writer's block- again! It's surprisingly short. Meh- next chapter will be interesting enough with all the little tidbits to make up for it!

Dai Thanks: Any and all reviewers for being OVER-patient and continuing to read the story. Thank you! Not to mention, darkpyroangel for betaing this!

* * *

Chapter 3 Healing... 

Miroku wasn't sure of how it happened, but _somehow_, he felt that he was at fault. Surely, he was at fault. If only he'd -- no, that probably wouldn't have worked either. Scratch that idea. So, sulking at the same tawny, thatch walls of the small hut he'd been stuck in for hours, his mind wandered again. Maybe if he had listened; Inuyasha would still be up and alert, being rude and obnoxious, as was his usual self. Instead, the hanyou lie passed out on the floor next to Kouga looking rather _miserable_.

Letting out a fresh breath of air, he dug his chin deeper into hands that were quickly beginning to cramp from being in the same position for so long. His legs, spasming, pleaded with him to uncross them from their intertwined placement; and he felt like crap. To top everything off, Miroku was plain **bored**.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

"_Come on Kouga, it can't be that bad..." He made sure his tone remained nice and _

_soothing, nonthreatening in every way._

"_Then why don't you try drinking it monk!" The feisty male growled out, when _

_offered the medicine in the small grey bowl._

"_Miroku, stop talking to him and just give him the damn medicine!" A third, more _

_rambunctious bellow half-yelled._

"_Inuyasha, I'm trying to-" The calmer voice reasoned again._

"_Try harder! I don't wanna hold this fleabag all day!"_

_The sounds of their voices slowly faded and blended into the background of the _

_atmosphere. Busy arguing at each other, Inuyasha, distracted, let his guard down _

_momentarily. Taking a chance, Kouga bit down on the arm restraining him sharply. _

_The arm holding him down abruptly loosened. _

_Inuyasha looked down at his darkening sleeve that new tears adorning it in shock. _

_The shock wore off too soon, yelling about how he would kill Kouga if it was the last _

_thing he did. Thrown forward out of sheer surprise, Kouga managed to grasp the _

_shallow bowl of smelly liquid from the slack grip of Miroku._

"_...Kill you-" Inuyasha saw the bowl and its contents aiming for him. His eyes _

_widened and without his conscious control, instead of his mouth closing, it opened _

_in anticipation of the concoction. His mind managed to catch up with his body, _

_and he moved back just a few millimeters, the liquid splashing its way into his _

_orifice. He tried spitting out what he could, if anything, the taste beyond horrible. It _

_overwhelmed his senses making him choke, frantically trying to get the contents _

_from his system. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, passing out._

_Kouga, feeling the effects of the day really take their toll, his energy left him. Unable _

_to hold himself up any longer, he fell on top of the stunned hanyou, unconscious. _

_At least the wolf seemed to be smiling, in his delirious dream._

Kaede's meandering about in the hut, brought Miroku back from his short reminisce. She scuffled through her many herbs and medicines, only picking out what was suitable, sitting those things off to the side. His eyes wandered over to the sound of her wringing out a damp cloth into a small bucket of water to place atop Kouga's forehead; the hut otherwise uncomfortably quiet. Kouga had acquired a slight fever overnight, with no other previous symptoms as to why, other than the obvious wounds that still were taking too long to heal with what little energy he had left. Now that he lay unconscious, he was much more docile, making it that much easier for them to administer the proper medications to aid in his healing. They'd had to re-wrap some of the deeper cuts with new bandages overnight, as they had been reopened. Inuyasha would recover in about an hour or so-- according to Kaede-- with no real harm done, other than his sense of smell being deadened for a while. That too, would return within no time.

Close to another minute of watching Kaede tend to Kouga, Kagome walked in with Shippo, bringing another bout of extra supplies with her. She looked tired from the extra, unplanned trip to her time, and from carrying Shippo on her shoulder most of the day. The little kit hopped from her shoulder onto the ground next to Inuyasha's slumbering form the minute they made it inside. Looking over his secret idol he frowned, he was only slightly concerned afterall.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha going to be okay?"

"Yes Shippo. He just needs to rest a little." She consoled him with bags under her eyes.

He smiled when he actually believed it, and chuckled, his mood turning devious.

"Must have been some pretty strong medicine --he looks dead!"

He poked the slumbering hanyou to satisfy his curiosity, as children wont, giggling. Inuyasha's ears flicked in response, audibly growling in his slumber, making Shippo jump in fright, adding to the effect.

"Kagome -- Inuyasha's trying to eat me!"

She turned and held the small kit when she heard his frightened yell, shaking her head as he was already at it again, sticking out his tongue at Inuyasha. _'Children... no matter if they are demon, human, or both; they are still all the same.' _

"Shippo." And she couldn't help but smile.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Bokusenou's forest. He always felt at peace there. Sesshoumaru, in his younger years he would go there to relax and just think. Now however, his mind was at war with itself. So, he supposed it was still the same in a way... just not with the internal struggle plaguing him.

_'Kuso... How did I let it come to this?'_

There was no response, it's not as if he was really expecting one anyway; his inner beast, as unpredictable as it was.

_'Ah How could I so easily forget?'_

His eyes nearly shut in annoyance as he remembered.

_'I let my inner youkai take over and __**it-'**_

His eyes briefly flashed red in anger, a trademark of his nearly extinct clan.

_'-made the foolish decision of marking Kouga as its intended.'_

He frowned inwardly, his trademark pokerface never faltering.

_'But still, even as I tried to stop it...' _

He suddenly stopped mid-thought feeling something tug at his senses. He eyes moved quickly, critically surveying his companions, then surroundings making sure that they were safe. Noting nothing in particular, he resumed his bothersome thoughts. Feeling it suddenly again, it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere immediately near him. When it happened a third time, Kouga flashed across his vision, and suddenly he _knew_.

"_**You can feel it can't you?"**_

"_..." Ah -- so you are here then._

"_**Your mate is calling out to you, yet... he doesn't even know it."**_

His gaze hardened, before he cast his eyes to the side – as if he were in a conversation with a real physical person in his immediate front – in dismissal, his scowl finally beginning to show.

"_I... have no mate._"

An uncomfortable, incertain silence followed as his youkai didn't respond back.

He looked upwards into the sky, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. The feel of the wind was welcomed, his hair being tousled out of place like the rest of him. He didn't bother to put it back in its usual place behind his ear. Still, his eyes that had been shut for a while, did not open even when he felt Rin's presence near him; or when her frail, human hand tucked his flyaway hair behind the shell of his elfen ear.

"..."

Only did he do so when Jaken, his vassal, stuttered about, ruining his peaceful silence -- the first he'd had the entire day. Rin's sweet laughter, somehow, didn't quite irritate him in the way that Jaken's shrill, shattering squawking did.

"Jaken."

The little imp jumped a mile, blenching when Sesshoumaru angrily spat his name, filling the bothered lord with smugness.

"Y- yes milord?"

Suddenly, the toad felt very small in his master's presence.

"Watch Rin."

And without another word, he walked to the edge of the clearing. Jaken's not unexpected questioning forcing him to halt, again in irritation.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. But where are you- ack!"

The taiyoukai never missed, even facing in another direction quickly leaving the site. He resisted putting a hand to the minute nagging feeling at the back of his mind as the strange feeling only seemed to grow. It's not that he cared or anything of that sort... he would just go and visit the aforementioned wolf out of mere curiosity. Yes that was it. He was merely curious. Because something else would mean... _'Nothing, because there is no other reason.'_

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

"I had the weirdest dream."

Inuyasha had out of the blue rose up around the middle of the day without warning, yawning and stretching from the long nap. He paused and scratched himself with one leg raised – just like a dog would. Bringing his leg down from the awkward yoga-like position, he crossed them and folded his arms together sitting in an 'Indian style' position; he continued.

"So anyway, Shippo was in it. I dreamt the same exact thing happened to me, and while I was unconscious, the little annoying brat was pestering me. It felt so real."

"Oh, it was just a dream Inuyasha! You know how funny those can be!"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, fanning one arm in front of her; dark wavy lines emanating from her form. Inuyasha seemed to contemplate it for a moment, shrugging as he seemed to reach no particular conclusion.

"Eh. I guess so."

Kouga stirred; his eyes riving open suddenly, the dark center dilated. No sooner had his eyes opened, the contents that had been brewing in his stomach lie rotting on the floor. A nauseous grimace held his face before pitifully falling into another fitful sleep. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in disgust, even though he couldn't wholly smell things --yet, **seeing** Kouga's _puke_ more or less made him want to repeat the action. He turned away quickly from the sticky puddle, making a gagging sound. The rest of the group inside obviously cringing at the foul sight, volunteering to get a bit of fresh air for a while. Someone had to do it and, well – that made it no less repugnant to Miroku who opted to clean up the mess. Kaede had left a little while before Inuyasha arose, leaving no one else brave enough to wipe anything up. Someone had at least retrieved Miroku an unsoiled cloth to tidy the sticky wolf up, the vomit trailing down the side of his face.

"Alright Inuyasha, I'm going to take a break, can you watch him for a while?"

"Wait! I don't want to be stuck in here all day with this fleabag."

"Kagome and the others should be back in a little while."

Miroku looked tired and he hadn't been making any lewd passes at him the entire day.

"Feh, I'll watch him."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

That left Inuyasha alone with Koga and no one else. Ans so, it couldn't be helped, his gaze that lingered on the prince's slumbering face. Kouga was truly an attractive sight, once cleaned up of course; a product of incredibly good genes. He would never inflate the wolf's already impressive ego any more than it was though by telling him. His eyes went back to examining different details on Koga's face, to things that weren't noticeable unless you were really close _or_actually paying attention. The hair that was plastered to his forehead from sweating, his restless movements, he noticed; the youkai looked sick. The fact of which, was weird because youkai simply didn't get sick. At least he hadn't heard of it before, which wasn't saying much since he'd been ostracized by them for the majority of his existence. He knew that _he_ didn't get sick, unless he was human, and then the very next day he was healed of that ailment because of his youkai blood which confirmed that youkai didn't get ill. That reason alone made the sight of Koga vomiting, shocking. Still, youkai **weren't** invincible, many died by the blade of his sword. That showed they were very capable of getting injured. Kouga looked sick and they didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with that mark he'd seen on his neck.

What had the wolf gotten himself into?

"Hmph. Stupid wolf."

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

It was nighttime when Kouga became conscious and was aware of his surroundings, when he'd found that he was alone within the same hut he'd been trapped in. Mild surprise flittered across his mind, as he'd originally thought they'd never leave his side. He ran his shaky, weakened hand through his hair that had been taken out of it's ponytail. _'Why would anyone --probably Inuyasha...' _He looked around for his bandana, and when he couldn't find it, scowled._'Just great.' _His heavy fountain of dark hair cascaded down his body in rivulets, contrasting sharply against the bandaged sections of his body. He stood slowly, the bandages sticking to his skin, at least his clothing was still in sight, folded neatly in a corner. He slipped them on and stepped out of the hut without a word.

Sometime, along the duration of his walk, he'd come to think about Sesshoumaru. Mainly when the scenery became faded and blurred together, which was at the moment, everything in sight. The forest looked the same no matter where he turned. That was yet another reason he enjoyed living in the mountainous terrain of his home. He held his hand to his stomach, when the dull ache that had been bothering him since he left Kaede's village became intense enough to become a problem. He put his other shaking hand to the tree next to him and dry heaved. He stopped short of walking forward when he felt a strong presence overpower any other urges, and looked up at the figure standing in his immediate line of vision.

"Sesshoumaru."

The angelic creature blinked, standing out amid the plain scenery of the trees.

"This Sesshoumaru understands that things," His eyes slid off to the side catching a small rodent scurry off to the side of them. Though mundane, he concentrated on the rat – on anything but the look in Kouga's eyes. "May have gone too far..." With a flick of his wrist, his hand moved his moonlight-infused hair, and as if to add emphasis, "It was not intentional."

Kouga choked on a retort and fumed. "Not intentional!"

The effeminate youkai simply raised an eyebrow with a short look his way, and a short nod of dismissal. "Yes." Damn it, that was the best he would get for an apology, and even then the inuyoukai didn't really consider it that.

Kouga balled his hands into tight fists. The pent up frustration of having to endure what he had in the past days caught up with him, mixed in with the embarassment of Inuyasha's group seeing him weakened like they had. "You break my fucking ribs, nearly mar me for life," He exaggerates further by flourishing his hand down his body at the bandages. "And fucking raped me in front of a human! Next thing I know, I wake up feeling like I got the shit beat out of me, in some human village with **Inuyasha's** gang -- at that -- breathing down my neck..."

Sesshoumaru only half-listened, studying the grass with an intense stare. He felt reluctant to identify the emotion festering within his chest as guilt. When he noticed that Koga had finally stopped talking and was glaring at him again, while approaching it was too late. His eyes widened as Kouga reached forward with haste and kissed him. Stumped, the warmth of the ookami's mouth silenced his warring, confused mind. When an intense feeling floods him, he tries to push it away. _'What is this feeling?'_

He didn't know why he did it, but kissing the taiyoukai made him forget just how much of an asshole he could be sometimes. Could it be because he wanted to see if there was anything behind that beautiful unfeeling face? The press of lips responding just as urgently reassured some part of him, and he became bolder. His anger dissipated and he moved his hands to touch, as did the other. When he pulled away, a look of satiation shown on the others face. "I missed you." He turned away prematurely, embarrassed. When his fingers brushed the bite marks on the side of his neck, fidgeting under Sesshoumaru's lustrous gaze, he looked up from the ground recalling being questioned about them. "Is this what I think it is? Because it would help to explain why I feel so shitty. You could have at least asked first... I thought you didn't want anything serious."

When he looked back up from the ground, that mask was there again and the taiyoukai seemed even more distant than before. He took a long pause before he answered in a monotone voice."That too was a mistake."

Kouga froze, hurt, and all of the feelings from before returned. "A mistake! Heh. Was fucking me a mistake too?"

His only answer was the slow narrowing of his amber eyes.

"I might as well have just whored myself off to that hanyou brother of yours. At least he would have the decency to show some fucking emotion. Fuck you, you pampered asshole!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the rage that clouded his thought process. Kouga's smart retorts would tend to do that at times. His hand mechanically found it's way to Kouga's half-bandaged throat, pressing him up against the tree so fast that the wolf's head collided with it at so great a force that it cracked down the center.

"Urgh! Rough just like last time babe? Does taking me against my will get you off that much?" His head throbbed from the impact so painfully that he groaned.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared, "_They_ are here looking for you." He carelessly dropped Kouga onto the ground, disappearing into the thick trees.

Catching his breath, before he was able to say anything, Inuyasha and the others emerged through the green foliage. He quickly spun his head to face everyone, at their sudden appearance.

"Where the hell have you been you mangy wolf?"

Kouga was obviously upset about something. He was leaning back on one arm in his haphazard position on the ground. The bandages around his neck were burned on the torn edges where they separated, and smoke arose from them. Where the trace amount of skin was visible on his neck a bruise was forming, and prickles of blood formed on the darkening area. Inuyasha looked in the direction he saw Kouga facing when he first emerged and lain eyes upon him. His gaze was laced with suspicion as the area reeked too much of his brother.

-------

Ginta and Hakkaku headed for the only place that they could think of that could possibly have any answers, in search of their prince, Kaede's village. Breaching the perimeter of the woods, they tried to keep their profile low, aware that demons weren't exactly accepted by humans so easily. It no less stopped the looks and stares from the wary villagers of their unwelcome presence. They instinctively moved in closer to one another and jumped when their shoulders brushed against the others, both moving into a complicated looking stance. Seeing that it was only each other, they sighed loudly and noisily made their way to the home that smelled the strongest of Kagome. When they reached the house, the door readily opened with everyone inside staring out at them, greeting them. To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

"How?" Ginta was the first to speak.

"Yeah, how'd you know it was us?" Hakkaku scratched his head, one hand on his hip.

"I smelled ya. Demons have sensitive noses remember? What do you want anyway?" Inuyasha looked his normal unimpressed, impatient self standing at the doorway.

"We're here for Kouga, have you seen him around? It smells like he's been around here."

Inuyasha stepped aside, revealing Kouga sitting cross-legged, arms folded with a miffed pout.

"Prince Kouga!"

The two oversized pups ran inside, encasing him in bear-hug that made him short of breath. Ginta, nose already buried in his leaders neck, sniffed deeper. His face came up puzzled, as did Hakkaku's.

"Why do you smell different?"

Kouga paused.

"You almost smell like your..."

"Shh-" Ginta covered Hakkaku's mouth with both hands, shaking his head.

"What?!" Hakkaku's voice came out muffled.

"We need to take him to see healer first." Ginta hinted at his closest friend, Kouga looking back and forth between them.

"Anything you can do to get this mangy wolf out of our hair!" Inuyasha gladly offered his parting words at the prospect of Kouga at long last leaving.

"Ch. It's not like I want to stay here mutt. I'll be back later for my woman." With that to grate on Inuyasha's nerves, he left his farewell in the form of his infamous whirlwind of dust, along with his two flunkeys to boot.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

The lone figure shrouded in white came to stand some ways away from the scenery, undetected among the dense forestry. He closed his eyes tightly and looked toward the sky again. _'Chichue.'_ Sesshoumaru noticed with great relief that the feeling from before had gone away, that uncomfortable feeling that spread through him when they were together. When he was near _him_.

The cool breeze that slowly passed by him, it too was very distant. When nothing but the fleeting wind was left still blowing in the space where he no longer remained, carrying the sound of his whispers along with it.

_"I don't need you..."_

-End Chapter-

* * *

Chapter Four Summary: ... or Heartbreak? (i.e. Jerk Alert!) 

Sesshoumaru doesn't think that he needs Kouga, so he finds different ways of proving

so. He foolishly ends up hurting both himself and Kouga. Also, an old "friend" of the

dog youkai's pops up. cough sleaziness ensues! cough


End file.
